<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>过激行为 by white_lemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239333">过激行为</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon'>white_lemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：Steve和Tony找到了一种在吵架时释放怒气的办法。没错，就是你想的那样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>过激行为</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610888">Rough and Tumble</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx">valdomarx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stark，你这辈子就不能哪怕有一次按命令行动吗，”Steve厉声道，口气比他想象的还严肃。Tony总能设法激怒他。</p><p>在健身房对峙的两人，友好的氛围消散的一干二净。Tony攥着拳头向他逼近，肌肉紧绷，“那你怎么不强迫我呢，”他回击。</p><p>Steve露出不屑的神情。</p><p>Tony继续缩短距离，抬手推了一把Steve的肩。尽管这力道对超级士兵来说其实没有任何作用，但Steve被Tony喷洒在脖颈上滚烫的呼吸分散了注意。他踉跄着后退了几步，Tony大笑起来。</p><p>“哼，你也就不过如此了吧？”他语气轻蔑。“我猜的没错。你真的除了血清一无是处。”</p><p>Steve勃然大怒，毫不犹豫地朝他一拳挥了过去。在最后一瞬，他意识到自己在干什么，迅速控制了力道，但拳头还是有力的落到了Tony脸上。他正打算道歉却看到Tony宛如疯子般的笑容。</p><p>“就是这样，Cap，做你自己。”Tony笑着擦去嘴角的血迹。“我知道你还能做得更好。”</p><p>Steve眯起眼，压低重心伸出退勾住Tony的脚踝。一拉一扯，Tony就被掀翻在地。</p><p>“我当然能做得更好，”Steve跺了跺脚高傲道。“我还不会让你承受被一个老人扔了扔去的羞辱。”</p><p>Tony躺在垫子上仰头看向他，紧张地皱着眉头。他蹲下身子试图模仿Steve刚才的动作。可惜Steve的反应和平衡力都比他好，在Tony想要把他推翻的时候，牢牢地定在原地。</p><p>Steve干笑了一声：“这招只有在敌人出其不意的时候才有效，Tony”</p><p>他怀着和解的心情，弯腰伸手把Tony扶起来。后者握住了他的手腕，但紧接着双腿向前一摆，膝盖击中了Steve的腿间。不管有没有血清，这都是生命无法承受之痛，Steve倒吸口气跪倒在地。</p><p>“像我之前跟你说的，”Tony站起来，俯身凑近。“有时候直接把电源切掉就行。”</p><p>等到眼前的金星彻底消失，Steve才踉踉跄跄地爬起来，朝Tony扑过去。他一把抓住他的肩膀按在墙上，力气大的几乎要把他肺里的空气都压出来。</p><p>“看来是对你太好了，”Steve恶狠狠道。双手将他牢牢钉在墙上，胯部抵着他的腰。Tony瞪大眼睛，呼吸粗重起来。不过他还是摆出一副得意洋洋的表情，挑衅道：“那你倒是来阴的啊？”</p><p>Steve突然退后，Tony猝不及防地往前倒，下一秒被又被他搂住了腰。Steve顺势扭住他的身体，干脆利落地过肩摔把他掀翻在地。</p><p>不给对方喘息的机会，Steve转身跨坐在他的大腿上，大手锁住他的手腕，两人的身体贴在一起。Tony微微吃了一惊，接着抬起身体靠向Steve。</p><p>哈，有意思。</p><p>“看来你的目的达到了，Cap，”Tony喘着气道。</p><p>“嗯哼，”Steve自己也有些喘不过气来，身体渐渐升温。涌向大脑的血液让他一瞬间头晕目眩，他将更多重量压到Tony身上。</p><p>“这是你想要的吗，Stark？”他沉声问道，收紧了钳制。</p><p>Tony顶了顶跨作为回应，渐渐抬头的物体戳到了Steve肚子，他发出勾人的低吟。</p><p>真有趣。</p><p>“看得出来。你很喜欢，对吧？”他问，更加用力的挤压她的大腿，陶醉地看着Tony面红耳赤的样子。</p><p>Steve弯下腰直到两人之间相差不过几英寸，嗓音低沉又危险地开口：“我再问你问题，Stark”</p><p>Tony软下身子，不再抵抗Steve紧握，“没错，”他喘了口气，“我喜欢。”</p><p>Steve发出满意哼声，左手依旧握住Tony的手腕，右手沿着他身体的曲线一路向下，Tony的衬衫先前的扭打中被弄得皱巴巴的，露出些许柔软的肌肤。Steve好奇地用手指抚过那儿，惹得Tony打了个哆嗦。“老天，Cap——”</p><p>Tony忍不住贴着他蹭起来，不停挺腰想要挣脱Steve的束缚，发现毫无办法后，发出不耐的呻吟。Steve放任自己沉浸在Tony带来的快感中，他愈发用力地攥紧Tony的手腕，后者不住的喘息着。</p><p>“你想要什么，Stark？”他粗声粗气地问道。“你要我对你做什么？”</p><p>“所有，”Tony脱口而出，“你想要的所有，老天——”</p><p>“唔，”Steve花了一秒来欣赏Tony被压在身下的画面，调整了一下姿势。“我喜欢你这样。你被压住的时候要乖得多。”</p><p>Tony低吟着闭上眼，下身紧贴着Steve，勃起的阴茎隔着布料互相磨蹭着。“该死，你可真性感。要早知道你如此甜美，我几个月前就该这样做了，”Steve说道，他没有撒谎。坦白来说，他从第一次见到Tony就想要他了，即使两人间充斥着令人不安的紧张感和他那自以为是的傻笑。</p><p>Tony弓起身子，眼神迷离，神情愉悦，丝毫没有平时傲慢的样子。“甚至都不需要把你脱光就能到高潮，”Steve赞叹地喃喃道。“你觉得你能就这样射吗？”</p><p>Tony咬紧嘴唇，胡乱地点点头，要命，这一幕Steve永远也不会忘记的。</p><p>“很好，”他将手挪到Tony的腰上，用自己的身体整个将Tony固定在垫子上。Tony的鼻子擦过他的脸颊，小胡子弄得脖子有些痒。</p><p>Steve试图控制自己，放缓动作享受这一刻。但他能闻到Tony的味道——那股独特的混杂着汗水、金属和性爱的味道——而他清楚这味道会在自己身上残留好几天。这个念头使他一阵晕眩，他用力挺动起来。</p><p>Tony难耐地扭动着身体。“和我一起，Tony，”他轻声道，Tony猛地睁开眼。</p><p>Steve不禁笑起来：“有我呢。”两具身体几乎要融为一体，他们沉浸在性爱的快感里早已忘却了时间。</p><p>最后的时刻到来时，Tony瞪大了眼睛，肌肉紧缩。“啊哈，Steve，老天，不行了，我要——”</p><p>“嘘，”Steve语气温柔，“没关系。来吧，我在。”</p><p>Tony紧闭着眼，在Steve怀里绷直了身子，发出嘶哑的呻吟。</p><p>Steve感受到运动裤上开的湿意，一时被Tony对自己的信任震住了。对上Tony柔和放松的眼神，Steve心脏跳得飞快。在Tony缓了一会儿后，他忍不住再次将胀痛的阴茎抵上Tony的大腿。鼻间全是令人沉醉的Tony的气味。</p><p>“啊，Steve，”Tony发出愉悦的叹息，仅仅几下后，Steve自己也达到了高潮，精液将裤子弄得一塌糊涂。</p><p>他倒在Tony身上，两人就这样沉默地过了一分钟，试图让时间变得长些，再长些，然后不得不假装这件事从未发生，回归到以前的生活中。</p><p>Steve翻了个身，低头看向被自己搞得一团糟的现场做了个鬼脸，Tony支起身体。“我想我们找到了解决矛盾的办法，”他露出狡黠的笑容。</p><p>Steve以为他们的交往总是充斥着尴尬或愤怒，但事实上……还挺不错。仿佛两人间紧张的关系已然消退，取而代之的是一派祥和。“怎么？难道你每次开口，我都要把你按到地上？”他笑嘻嘻地问道。</p><p>“唔，我超爱辩论的。除非有什么办法让我闭嘴。”Tony揶揄，凑近Steve，后者吻住了他的唇。</p><p>Steve察觉到Tony的笑意，退开了些。Ton浑身是汗，头发滑稽地胡乱翘着，裤子上全是精液。Steve却觉得此刻的他是那么的迷人。</p><p>“下次我们再吵，Stark，”他打趣儿，“我会记起今天的。”</p><p>Tony眨了眨眼，“希望如此。”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>